


Locked door

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nori's mad lock picking skills, Pre-Slash, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: I took this prompt and altered it a bit: A lives in an apartment and as A is taking the trash out, A notices B who is kneeling outside a door and trying to pick the lock. A can't remember if they've seen B around before, so they can't be sure if B forgot their keys or if B is a burglar. A hesitantly says, "If you're locked out, you could call the super."





	

Nori's on his way back to his apartment from taking his trash out to the dumpster, when he hears swearing coming from down the hallway. Nori rounds the corner quietly. Standing in front of a door a few down from Nori's, is a man Nori's only seen a handful of times. They've never spoken, and Nori doesn't know his name. Partly because Nori only recently moved into the building, and partly because his neighbor doesn't seem to be all that social of a fellow.

 

Nori clears his throat. "Having problems?"

 

The man turns around to face Nori, with a scowl on his face. "I locked myself out of my apartment."

 

Nori raises one eyebrow. "How did you manage that?"

 

The man's face reddens ever so slightly, and he sighs. "Do you know the superintendants phone number?"

 

Nori shakes his head. "Not off the top of my head, although I'm sure I have it written down somewhere in my apartment..." Not that he's very likely to find it amidst his mess of papers. He snorts mentally. "Tell you what. Tell me your name, and I'll help you get back into your apartment" Nori says with a leer.

 

The man grumbles, but tells Nori nonetheless. "Dwalin."

 

Nori grins, and reaches into his pants pocket. "I'm Nori." He pulls out his pocket set of lock picks, and nudges Dwalin out of the way so he can kneel in front of the door.

 

Dwalin frowns. "What are you doing?"

 

Nori hums, and starts working on the door. "Give me a minute, and I'll have the door open."

 

It doesn't take Nori long to get the door unlocked. He's long since perfected the art of lock picking, and while it can be tricky sometimes, these locks aren't exactly the most complicated he's ever dealt with. The door pops open, and Nori stand back up and puts the lock picks back in his pocket.

 

Dwalin gapes at the door. "Do I even want to know how you know how to do that? Or why the hell you carry lock picks with you?"

 

Nori smirks. "Probably not." He walks over to his own door, and unlocks it with his key. He opens the door, and right before disappearing inside, Nori winks at Dwalin. "See you around."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy title, I know. Please tell me if you find any errors?


End file.
